


Han disparó primero

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Google Poetics [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, headcanons
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mueres y alguien tiene que llegar a mearse en tu infancia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Han disparó primero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> **i.**

Puestos a elegir, Jason se queda con Leia.

 

**ii.**

A Dick la sonrisa le ocupa todo el rostro. Llueve y tiene el pelo descuidado, más largo de lo normal, parece un cachorro enorme sacudiendo la cabeza en la lluvia. Hacen cola durante dos horas y Jason se encoge dentro de una cazadora que le queda demasiado grande, aún receloso cuando Dick le pasa el brazo por encima de los hombros. Le contesta y se pinchan y hay parte de Jason— Hay parte de Jason cuyo primer instinto es separarse, contestar de un golpe, a pesar de todo.

Le revuelve el pelo cuando las luces de neón les bañan y el cartel se alza frente a ellos. “Vas a flipar, chaval.” Dick parece tan joven como él, a pesar de sacarle quince centímetros. Jason se cruza de brazos y se revuelve ante el contacto.

—Quita, Grayson —aunque se le va una sonrisa. Por la insistencia de Dick y por las naves espaciales y por las más de seis horas de cine que tienen delante.

 

**iii.**

Jason pierde tantas cosas que ni siquiera lleva la cuenta. Pierde años, piel, fotos de sus padres, recuerdos (que ya tenía, que podía haber formado). Todo lo que la Fuente de Lázaro parece dejar intacto es rabia. Se le acumula en cada poro y en cada golpe, y cuando Talia le acaricia y Jason siente el poderoso instinto de apartarse, de volver a su agujero en el suelo y acabar de pudrirse, lo frena en seco. Cada caricia es un ataque; atesora cada arañazo y cada beso, porque el enfado es lo único que tiene ahora mismo.

Es lo único que Talia quiere de él. A Jason le funciona.

 

**iv.**

Mueres y alguien tiene que llegar a mearse en tu infancia.

El favorito de Dick siempre fue Han Solo, y no aparece en la nueva trilogía, pero sólo descubrir de su existencia hace que se le revuelva el estómago. Puede matar camellos y puede pegarle una paliza a un crío de diecisiete años, pintar las paredes con su sangre, pero los primeros tonos de la música de John Williams consiguen que acabe vomitando en el cuarto de baño.

Piensa que curará su patetismo a base de arcadas, así que ve las nuevas, le grita al televisor, descubre que Harrison Ford es un viejo verde y que quiere vaciar el cargador contra cualquier persona que mencione a George Lucas.

 

**v.**

—Star Trek le da mil vueltas.  
—No digas soplapolleces.

Drake está tan lleno de golpes que va a caerse de la azotea en cualquier momento. Es posible que Jason le empuje.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué alguien ve películas de Harrison Ford que no sean _Blade Runner._

Apenas les llega el sonido de la película desde el descampado. Dan con el cine de casualidad, desplomándose en el borde de la azotea y acordando una tregua silenciosa. Si Jason le empujase, seguramente iría detrás. El crío tiene aguante.

—Cierra la puta boca.

Drake se limpia el mentón ensangrentado con el guante y Jason deja una pistola en la azotea. Ni siquiera sabe por qué discute. A cien metros destruyen Alderaan y a él aún le hierve la sangre.

—Si esto fuera el _Episodio I_ estaría llenando la pantalla de plomo.

Nota una mirada esquiva de sorpresa, como si el bruto, el matón de Jason Todd fuera incapaz de mantenerse al día con la cultura popular. Pero se le pierde enseguida y se encoge de hombros.

—Comprensible.


End file.
